Blog de usuário:Macherie Deisy/Continuação Da Historia fnaf : As Alucinações part 2
Fiquei várias horas pensando nos animatronics, até que me lembrei da Marionete e do Menino dos Balões. – Amor! Lembra daqueles animatronics que estavam dentro daquela tal sala? - Perguntei – Sim, porque? - Carlos estava no computador. – A Marionete e o Menino não pararam de nos atacar as seis da manhã? - Perguntei novamente. – Sim... - Carlos ficou confuso. – Então, deve ser isto: Das 6 da manhã até a meia noite eles ficam passivos, agora da meia noite até as seis da manhã ficam agressivos. - Expliquei – Então é isso que o Menino e a Marionete ficaram "bonzinhos" depois que deu seis da manhã...- Falou Carlos. Durante a nossa conversa, alguém bateu na porta, fui atender era Charlie e mais três homens segurando Freddy, a Marionete, e uma caixa de presente gigante. – Er, oi Susan, você pode cuidar desses dois animatronics por enquanto para mim, porque a pizzaria está reformando... e não tem lugar para por esses. - Explicou Charlie. – Eu vou receber o que por isso? - Perguntei com a cara mais séria que já fiz. – Vou aumentar em 10% seu salário. - Falou Charlie. - Vou terminar de explicar, estamos criando uma sala para a Marionete, enquanto Freddy, no mini-armazém onde iremos colocar os antigos animatronics, está meio que sem espaço, vamos "aumentar" o seu tamanho. – Pode traze-los para dentro. - Falei. Os dois homens colocaram Freddy e Marionete no sofá de casa. – Tchau Susan, vamos rapazes, temos que levar o resto para dentro da pizzaria. - Falou Charlie se despedindo e foi embora. Fechei a porta e Freddy e Marionete acordaram. – Que casa bonita! Prazer meu nome é Marionete! - Falou o tal animatronic. – Amor! Desce aqui rapidinho. - Falei. Carlos desceu e quando viu os dois sentados, ficou com uma cara assustada, mas logo se acalmou e se sentou em uma cadeira. – Surpresa! - Falou Freddy com um enorme sorriso. – Freddy, porque essa coisa está aqui? Ela vai matar a gente! - Carlos ficou desesperada. – Calma, Charlie ainda não programou ele para ficar agressivo - Explicou Freddy. - E nem vai colocar, pois ela é a quinta criança desaparecida! Legal não? – O que?! - Eu e Carlos falamos juntos. – Sim, eu sou a quinta criança desaparecida. - Falou Marionete. – Marionete é muito carinhoso de se ver. - Falou Freddy. - A Marionete, é um animatronic antigo... – Primeiro, a Marionete tentou me matar ontem. segundo eu nunca tinha visto esse animatronic quando criança! - Carlos ficou confuso e furioso. – A Marionete, era um pequeno evento que havia, mas por conta do dinheiro para os presentes que ela distribuía não deu tão certo assim, e a Marionete estava fingindo, o Menino dos Balões é muito inteligente, então iria perceber que a Marionete era como uma "traidora" - Explicou Freddy. A Marionete entrou dentro da caixa de presente. – Algum de vocês podem tocar essa caixa de musica? - Marionete mostrou uma pequena caixa. Fui até a caixa de presentes, e toquei a tal caixinha. – Carlos vamos dormir, finalmente poderemos dormir essa vez. - Estava morrendo de sono. – Já fui. - Carlos já estava subindo as escadas. – Tentem não fazer tanto barulho. - Subi junto com Carlos Enquanto isso... na outra pizzaria... – Eu posso ser um pouco bobo, mas eu não aguento olhar para essa fantasia do nosso assassino. - Foxy começou a se descontrolar. – Foxy, calma! Queria que Freddy estivesse aqui... - Chica tentou acalmar Foxy. – Me desculpe, Chica... - Foxy se descontrolou completamente e seus olhos ficaram pretos, com só um pequeno ponto branco. – Foxy? - Chica ficou preocupada. Foxy pegou a boca de Chica, e a quebrou, assim, dificultando completamente sua fala. – F-foxy? O q-que v-você f-f-fez? - Bonine ficou um pouco desesperado. – Você ainda está vivo né? Charlie? Pensei que havia quebrado o seu crânio...– A enorme raposa encarou Bonnie com um leve sorriso. Foxy quebrou o braço de Bonnie, por pouco não o arranca. – Meu trabalho está feito.– Foxy sentou no chão e ficou encarando Chica e Bonnie com um sorriso de assassino. Três Horas Depois na Casa de Mike. (Lembrete: Mike apelido de susan -> Susanna Cristina Mikeely*) A musica que estava tocando na caixinha havia acabado, e Marionete havia saído da caixa. – Ei, onde que foi a música? - Marionete ficou triste. A Marionete fui se arrastando até o quarto de Mike e Carlos, enquanto Freddy havia acordado. – Hum? - Freddy coçou a cabeça e não sentiu o seu chapéu. - Espera aí... onde está meu chapéu? Freddy ficou desesperado e correu também, para o quarto de Mike, onde a porta estava semi-aberta. A Marionete e Freddy entraram no quarto, Susan e Carlos estavam dormindo, então Freddy pulou em Susan enquanto a Marionete pulou em Carlos. – Socorro, Mike, roubaram o meu chapéu! - Freddy ficou desesperado. – Toca a caixinha para mim! - A Marionete ficou também desesperada. Susan e Carlos, deram um grito enorme, que quase acorda o vizinho. (Continuação) Depois daquele susto, desci, procurei o chapéu de Freddy e dei corda na caixa de música e voltei a dormir. De Manhã... Eu e Carlos descemos juntos, já era meio dia. – Bom Dia, sabia que ficamos a noite inteira encarando a porta para ver se vocês não subiam? - Carlos estava bravo. – Sabia que fiquei a noite inteira dando corda na bendita caixa de música? - Freddy respondeu Carlos. – Mas Freddy você não dorme. - Carlos rebateu. Freddy ficou quieto. – Vamos tomar um leite mor, antes que vocês acabem brigando. - Estava ainda com sono. O Dia passou rápido, até que de noite, faltando cinco minutos para a meia-noite, Charles bateu na porta com os mesmos três homens que entregaram os animatronics. – Vamos trabalhar, Jeremy está esperando vocês. - Charles estava com uma cara séria. - Iremos levar os animatronics. Já estávamos arrumados, pois havíamos saído para um restaurante, então, fomos com Charles e os outros homens até a nova pizzaria, onde nos mostrou os novos animatronics e cada sala da pizzaria, e finalmente me deixou com Jeremy, enquanto Carlos ficou observando cada sala da pizzaria. – Oi meu nome é Susanna Mikeely mas pode me chamar de Mike.. - Me apresentei a Jeremy. – Meu nome é Jeremy. - Jeremy me cumprimentou. – Vou embora, vamos Logo. - Charles nem se despediu e foi embora com os outros homens. – Seu namorado vai ficar mesmo olhando cada sala? Não deveria ser você? - Jeremy perguntou com uma cara bem séria. – Ele gosta de ficar andando por aí... - Expliquei. Jeremy olhou as câmeras. – Seu namorado é louco? Antes de me xingar, ele está entrando na caixa Marionete. - Jeremy ficou de olhos arregalados. Não consegui explicar. – Mudando assunto, Jeremy, os animatronics vão tentar nos matar durante a noite. - Tentei avisar. – Eu já desconfiava disso... pelo menos temos duas máscaras de Freddy. - Explicou Jeremy. Mike's pov off Carlos pov's On – Carlos!!! Que felicidade de te ver, por que está escondido aqui? - A Marionete me abraçou. – Porque estou com medo dos novos animatronics. - Foi a primeira vez que falo isso. – Não se preocupe eu irei te proteger! - A Marionete abriu um pouco a caixa de presente e começou a observar. Carla pov's off Autor pov's On – Essa Marionete está muito caridosa, mas não vou mudar nada. - Fiquei pensativa. Autor pov's Off Mike pov's on Fui olhar o tablet, e quase capotei por causa disso, cadê a Toy Chica e o Toy Bonnie? – Jeremy a Toy Chica e o Toy Bonnie sumiram! - Fiquei desesperada. – Foda-se vou tentar magoa-los. - Jeremy ainda estava sério. – Ok... - Falei baixo. – Acende a bosta da luz do tubo de ventilação do canto por favor? - Jeremy estava prestando atenção no tablet. Acendi a luz esquerda e lá estava ela, Toy Chica. – Olá! - Toy Chica saiu do tubo. - Eu amo todo mundo! Achei que essa Toy Chica era sem noção. – Ei essa Chica é bem sexy, não? - Jeremy sussurrou para mim, percebi que ele era bem pervertido. – Ei menino de cabelos loiros, me da um abraço? - Toy Chica era carinhosa. – Foda-se. - Jeremy foi bem sério e ainda chutou a Toy Chica. A Toy Chica saiu correndo, parecendo que estava chorando, não liguei para a situação, então acendi o tubo de ventilação direito, e lá estava o Toy Bonnie. – Um travesti! Ou será que é gay? - Jeremy tentou magoar o animatronic. – Poem a mascará! - Gritei para Jeremy e ele me escutou. Também puís a mascará e as luzes começaram a piscar, mas o Toy Bonnie por sorte, foi embora. – Obrigado por ter me avisado sobre a mascará, acho que estaria morto se não fosse você... - Jeremy foi sincero. – De nada. - Respondi tranquilamente. Jeremy deixou a sua lanterna cair no chão, me agachei junto com ele para tentar pegar, o problema era que a lanterna havia rolado para debaixo da mesa, ficamos surpresos, pois como mágica a lanterna rolou de volta para nós, e foi quando ouvimos uma risada. Me levantei e lá estava ele, o Menino dos Balões. Quando Jeremy se levantou ele ficou de olhos arregalados. – Olá! - O Menino dos Balões ficou nos encarando. - Antes que vocês me falem para devolver a bateria, só quero dizer que vocês vão morrer. – Boneco filha da puta, me devolve essa merda agora! Se não... eu... eu... vou jogar essa lanterna em você! - Jeremy ficou xingando o Menino sem parar, até que perdeu sua paciência e jogou a lanterna na cara do Menino. O Menino não reagiu, ficou parado encarando a gente friamente, até que escutamos passos, e para nosso azar, novamente as luzes começaram a piscar, então apareceu Toy Freddy e em cima de nossa cabeça estava o Mangle, e não conseguíamos achar em lugar nenhum a mascará. – Meu primeiro dia nessa merda e logo de cara irei morrer. - Jeremy estava chorando. Quase começando a chorar, o relógio tocou seis horas da manhã. – O que estamos fazendo aqui? - Se perguntou Toy Freddy. - Vamos para nossos lugares. Os animatronics foram embora, então lá no fundo estava vindo Carlos. – Oi , como foi a noite de vocês, a minha foi mais ou menos. - Carla olhou para Jeremy. - Jeremy, você está chorando? – Não... - Jeremy enxugou os olhos. Me segurei para não dar risada. Flashback Mangle estava discutindo com Marionte. – O que tem aí dentro? - Mangle começou a desconfiar. – Nada. - Marionete respondeu. – Marionete, quem está aí? Essa voz parece da Chica/Bonnie. - Carlos ficou confuso. – É uma humana? - Mangle já estava começando a ficar curiosa. – É a cabeça do Freddy velho que está com problemas nas vozes. - Mentiu a Marionete. – Tudo bem, tchau. - Mangle foi embora. – Ufa! - Se acalmou Marionete. Fim do Flashback. – Vocês tem amizades com os animatronics?! - Jeremy ficou assustado. – Não... - Tentei mentir. – Mas eu vi o Flashback. - Jeremy ainda estava assustado. – Temos amizade... Apenas com os velhos animatronics, e com a Marionete. - Expliquei. – Então eles podem nos proteger! - Jeremy ficou animado. – Mas a sala de manutenção é trancada! - Expliquei novamente. – Então... podemos morrer? - Jeremy ficou sem palavras. – Vamos te explicar direito, vamos em alguma padaria, estou morrendo de fome! - Carla estava com pressa. (Continuação) Ao chegar na saída, Charles nos parou. – Vocês vão trabalhar hoje, mesmo sendo feriado. - Charles estava com uma cara de espanto. - Não reclamem, estou sem paciência hoje. Ficamos sem palavras. Ao sair da pizzaria, vimos que a padaria estava fechada por conta do feriado, nos despedimos de Jeremy e fomos para casa. Susan pov's off Carlos pov's On Quando cheguei em casa, fui direto para cama, enquanto Su ficou no computador. Sonho... –Carlos... – Quem está aí? - Perguntei. – Não vá a pizzaria hoje. – Por que? - Perguntei novamente. Ninguém me respondeu. Fim do Sonho Acordei assustado com o sonho, fiquei confuso, mas não disse nada a Susan, eu deveria trabalhar hoje, não queria ser despedido. De Noite... Nos arrumamos e fomos para a pizzaria, Jeremy estava na porta nos esperando, parecia que ele sempre chegava um pouco mais cedo. – Charles já foi embora. - Jeremy logo de cara explicou. Não respondemos nada, apenas entramos, Susan ao invés de ir com Jeremy para a sala de Segurança, foi até a sala de Manutenções falar com os animatronics, enquanto fui até a sala de Prêmios/Loja. Carla pov's off Mike pov's on Quando cheguei na sala de manutenções, tive uma surpresa, porta estava aberta, e quando abri, vi que Freddy estava segurando Foxy pelos braços, fiquei paralisado com aquela cena. – Menina! Fuja agora! - Freddy estava um pouco rasgado. Não conseguia me mexer, ainda estava paralisada. Mike pov's Off Carla pov's On Eu estava sentada na caixa de presente gigante, onde a Marionete ficava, o bom era que ela havia me dado um presente, decidi abrir. – Abre logo! Estou animada com o que eu te dei. - Marionete ficou ansiosa. Abri o presente, era uma Marionete igual a própria, só que de pelúcia. – Que bonita! Obrigada Marionete! - Fui sincera. – De nada! - Marionete respondeu. Quando peguei o presente na mão, ouvi Freddy gritando para Susan correr, decidi ir até lá. – Onde você vai? Eu quero ir com você! - Marionete subiu no meu ombro. – Ok, vamos ver o que está acontecendo. - Comecei a correr até a sala de manutenções. Carla pov's Off Mike pov's On Foxy começou a se rebater, até que, conseguiu soltar um braço com o gancho, Foxy aproveitou a situação e conseguiu se soltar, a raposa olhou para mim e começou a vir em minha direção. Na hora que Foxy foi me morder, Carlos entrou na minha frente... e eu não acreditei naquela cena. Foxy mordeu o crânio de Carlos. Carlos caiu em meus braços, enquanto os olhos de Foxy voltaram ao normal. – O que eu fiz... - Foxy ficou assustado. – O que você fez Foxy? O que você fez?! Você matou uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida! - Comecei a chorar - Foxy, você era meu herói, já não bastava a mordida de 87, mas você tinha que matar ele né?! Quer saber? Não irei mais ajudar vocês, querem ajuda? Peçam para o Jeremy. - Deixei o corpo de Carlos cair no chão e fui para a sala de segurança chorando. – Mas... Mike! Nossas almas não vão se libertar! Se nossas almas forem libertadas... viraremos humanos... - Explicou Freddy. – Me deixa em paz Freddy. - Não olhei para a cara deles. Mike pov's Off Marionete pov's On – Tive uma ideia! - Fiquei ansiosa. – O que podemos fazer? Nossas almas vão ficar presas aqui para sempre. - Freddy estava confuso e nervoso. – Não tem nada a ver com isso, estou falando, que podemos reviver Carlos! - Expliquei – Como? - Freddy e Foxy se perguntaram. – Vamos tentar coloca-la em algum animatronic! - Expliquei novamente. – Boa ideia... Foxy vá pega a Toy Chica. - Freddy obrigou Foxy. Foxy foi pegar a Toy Chica. Depois de três minutos Foxy voltou com o visual da Toy Chica. – Aqui está ele, e estranho... nenhum animatronic saiu até agora. - Foxy ficou confuso. – Foxy é feriado então os animatronics novos não saem, estão desativados. - Expliquei. Freddy pegou o visual de Toy Chica da mão de Foxy, e também pegou o corpo de Carlos. 30 Minutos depois. – Pronto já acabei, agora vamos esperar uns trinta segundos. - Freddy explicou. Marionete pov's off Carlos pov's on – Onde estou? - Fiquei confuso. Olhei para o meu corpo e vi que era um animatronic. – Isso é um sonho? - Perguntei mais confuso ainda. – Não, isso não é um sonho, você morreu por causa do Foxy, e agora é um animatronic. - Explicou Freddy. – Oqueee ? , Porque bem quem sou eu? mais tudo bem, onde está Susan ? – Você é a Toy Chica, e a Meninaestá muito triste e irritada por causa de sua morte. - Explicou Freddy com uma cara séria. – Aham.... - Olhei para Chica. - O que aconteceu com ela? – Foxy quebrou a boca dela. - Freddy explicou novamente. – Eu perdi meu controle! Já falei! - Foxy ficou nervoso. – Eu consigo consertar a boca da Chica, eu tenho habilidade para isso. - Me lembro que não tenho ferramentas. - Mas que merda, não tenho nenhum ferramenta. Ah, quer saber?! Vou tentar falar com Mike. - Fui me dirigindo até a sala de segurança. – Ei Carlos! Tente se parecer como a Toy Chica! Carinhosa e "fofa", não chegue falando que você é o Carlos, seja a Toy Chica! - Foxy explicou. – Tudo bem! - Respondi. Cheguei na sala de segurança, Jeremy e Mike nem haviam notado minha presença. – Olá... - Falei e pensei como poderia ser. - Tudo bem com vocês? – Jeremy! A Toy Chica! - Susan ficou desesperada. – Calma, lembra que eu magoei ela ontem? É fácil. - Jeremy ficou tranquilo. – Então como vão vocês? - Perguntei "fofamente". – Foda-se. - Jeremy ficou com uma cara séria. Alguma voz em minha mente falou comigo. Responda de volta. – Seu filha da puta miserável, não vai funcionar isso novamente, além do mais, já são seis da manhã, vou voltar para meu lugar, tchau. - Fui embora um pouco descontrolado. Não fui falar com os antigos animatronics, fui direto para o palco, vi Charles entrar, ele estava tranquilo, enquanto Jeremy e Mike estavam vindo. – Onde está o Carlos? - Charles ficou do nada bem sério. – Ele desapareceu, procuramos ele na pizzaria inteira, mas não encontramos ele em lugar nenhum, apenas encontramos seus óculos. - Su mentiu. – Por favor, não processem a pizzaria por causa disso, se quiser Mike, eu te dou uma folga quando for trabalhar hoje, não precisa vir. - Charles colocou sua mão no ombro de Susan. – Obrigado Charles, mas não irei processar não. - Susan ficou um pouco tranquila. Susanna e Jeremy se despediram de Charles e foram para casa. Seis da manhã e já havia crianças e adultos chegando, descobri que a pizzaria também serve café da manhã. – Olá crianças sou o Toy Freddy Fazbear! Hoje iremos ter um convidado especial, Marionete! - Toy Freddy começou a falar do nada. Toy Bonnie se dirigiu até a Sala de Prêmios. – Esperem um pouco, já iremos começar. - Falei em um tom animado. Uma menina foi até mim. – Toy Chica! Hoje é meu aniversário! - A Menina estava ansiosa. – Parabéns menininha! Vai comemorar o aniversário aqui? - Tentei ser carinhosa. – Claro que sim! Quero comemorar meu aniversário ao seu lado, você é minha animatronica favorita! - A Menina segurou minha mão. Me senti importante, fui até a cozinha onde já estavam cozinheiros, na mesa havia um bolo. – Ei Toy Chica! Vai levar esse bolo? - Um dos cozinheiros perguntou. Balancei a cabeça dizendo que sim. – Pode pegar, já está pronto. - O Cozinheiro me entregou o bolo. Voltei ao palco, onde na frente do palco estava menina e também no palco havia uma caixa de presente gigante. – Menininha qual seu nome? - Perguntei. – É Sara. - A Menina respondeu. – Crianças e adultos, hoje é o aniversário da Sara, sobe aqui no palco! - Falei para todo mundo. Sara ficou emocionada e subiu no palco, na mesma hora, a Marionete saiu da caixa de presente. – Olá Sara! Não pude ouvir que hoje é seu aniversário! Então aqui está um presente para você! - A Marionete entregou o presente para Sara. Sara não perdeu o tempo e abriu o presente, era uma Toy Chica de pelúcia. – Toy Chica! Toy Chica! Olha, olha! É você! - Sara me mostrou o boneco. – Eu também tenho um presente para você! - Fiquei animada. - Um bolo de aniversário! Notas finais do capítulo Esse capítulo ficou um pouco longo :D mas tudo bem né? Categoria:Posts de blog